History's Strongest Football Student, Sena
by GenderBenderLuver
Summary: When Sena stumbled into that building, he didn't expect six american football teachers that planned to make him the strongest football player. HiruShinRikuGaouAgonTaka/Sena - Based on HSDK


A request from my close friend, her request:

"Slight-AU universe, kind of like in the 'Strongest Disciple Kenichi', Sena stumbles upon a football class, Shin, Hiruma, Riku, Gaou, Agon, and Taka, and is forced to master each and every aspect of American Football."

Uh please vote for pairings.

**Prologue- Deimon**

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh _crap."_

Those were the words that Sena continuously repeated over and over as he was being chased by some people he had obviously enraged through accidentally running into their leader. He mistook the man for a wall until he realized that _someone _had _kindly _pointed out to him that he was a 'son of a bitch' and they were going to 'obliterate him'.

Of course it didn't help that the only thing he _could _do was find shelter in a very large temple. He could only hope that which over God the people in the temple prayed for wouldn't kill him for destroying a window. He jumped through the window as a last resort. Paying five hundred bucks for a window seems a whole lot better than being killed just because he ran into someone.

Then he realized that he had jumped into one of the most dangerous and famous buildings out there, known as the 'Demon's Haven' or 'Deimon' and he realized that no one had ever came out of here alive or un-damaged, great.

There was a scary tale told by the occultist nurse at a nearby hotel that someone once came into this building an ordinary high school student. Then he came back out, a week later, with all his limbs broken.

"Someone just flew through the window," a gruff voice pointed out, one dripping of pure strength with an extra topping of 'I'm-going-to-kick-your-sorry-ass'. Let's just say Sena was completely and utterly petrified to the point where he squeezed his eyes shut and curled up in a ball.

"... I think he's scared," A monotonous voice pointed out.

"No fucking way, I thought he curled up in a ball just because he's bored or something!" A sarcastic remark came out from a demonic voice.

"That's not a nice thing to do," A calm, collected voice stood out.

"Che, damn it, I can't even drink in fucking peace, you trashes!" Another demonic voice called out, more devilish than the first.

Then a kinder, nicer voice stood out of them all: "Hey, hey, wake up!"

Sena opened one eye first, still tensed at the idea that he just jumped into a room where they could kill him any instant.

"He looks like a fucking coward to me. Doesn't seem like a worthy student to me," Sena realized the first of the most demonic voices came from a blonde, whose demonic grin and blonde hair really fit his voice. While the first statement made Sena twitch, what he said next practically made Sena had a seizure: "I hereby deem him 'Fucking Shrimp'."

"_Hiruma,_" The nice guy had white hair and was just as short as Sena (the rest of the five were taller than them by a long-shot). "Stop mocking him, I'm sure he just got here by accident." Then the kind, short (he was a good inch taller than Sena though) boy stretched out a hand for Sena to take, which Sena obviously did and got straight up after, still quiet.

"I'm Riku; it's nice to meet you."

"_Holy shit! You stupid pieces of trashes, I'm trying to drink in here!" _The second devious voice called out in pure wrath, and the owner of the voice, who Sena later found out had a head of dreads, just punched a hole through the wall-

He punched a _hole_ through a wall.

Sena was terrified once again.

The owner of the very gruff voice responded: "Damn, who do you think has to fix the wall every time you break it?" That man was the most buff looking person there is, a strong aura practically pouring out of his muscular build.

"Uh, uh, I-" Sena took a step back in fear, debating if he should run back through the hole or not, even a quick death by the hands of a yakuza is better than being killed by one of these people.

The person who had the bland voice was right behind Sena, blocking the hole to his freedom, and he seemed muscular enough, having the build and air of someone who spent his whole life training. With that last thought, Sena turned back around to face the crowd.

_'_Come on Sena, say_ something.' _he gulped in thought.

"Y-you guys are all American Football players, right?" Sena recognized them from a few magazine covers, but he wasn't completely certain.

"How the fuck did you guess that?" Hiruma asked with a huge grin on his face, amused, obviously.

"Oh come on, he doesn't seem like he has no social interaction at all," The first out of all the voice commented, his name was Taka.

"... So, let's cut the chase, why are you here?" Gaou asked. He was the tallest out of everyone standing in the room, and he was probably the strongest, judging from his build.

"Uh, I was just running a-away from some p-people, and if y-you kindly-" Sena blinked, taking a step back, forgetting that someone was right behind him.

Suddenly Riku's eyes beamed and he dashed at the boy.

"Do you want to run faster?" Riku asked sudden enthusiasm in his voice and a new spark in his eye.

"Huh?" Sena's eyes widened, what they were saying completely confused him to no end.

"Screw speed, what he needs his strength, I can make you stronger in an instant!" Gaou suddenly jumped at him too.

"You don't need any of that fucking shit, in American Football and in real life you can use tactics to confuse the shit out of them." Hiruma grinned, holding up a deck of cards.

Then the guy who punched a hole through the wall, dread-locked, Agon said: "Che, you don't need to specialize in just one thing like these trash, you need to be able to do everything in American Football-"

Sena was confused, how did him trying to run away from bad guys suddenly lead up to American Football?

Taka suddenly pitched in: "That's it! We'll all take him in and teach him all the basics in American Football."

Agon frowned, taking another swig from the alcoholic bottle in his hand: "Che, hell no, I don't teach anyone shit."

Sena just shut up, and realized there was no way he could back out of this (alive, that is), and he raised a hand.

"Uh, w-when do I begin?"

Besides, it might be fun to have a talent or hobby for once...

Or not.


End file.
